Heart of Gold
by valanthe
Summary: Legolasoc What happens when a girl from our world gets shot and ends up in middle earth? will add more with more chapters.
1. end or the begining

Heart of Gold

Written by Valanthe

Betaed by The Dark One Reborn and The Spaz

A/N: This story is based off of Tolkien's books more so then the movie.

Chapter 1-The end or the beginning

It was the usual Thursday morning when Alindan awoke to her golden retriever, Bessie, jumping on her. As she lay there, she knew that it was only four thirty in the morning, as that was the time Bessie woke her each day. She didn't even have to actually be up until seven to get to her first class on time. She let out a groan of complaint.

Rolling over to face the window and the coming day, she knew she would never get back to sleep and so felt she might as well head to the Case archery range on campus, at Case Western Reserve, to work on her archery skills. She then headed to her bathroom to get a long hot shower to work out the kinks and prepare for her first class of the day.

Her usual routine was broken a hour later by a loud knock on her door just as she was pulling on a pair of faded jeans and a loose fitting black button down shirt. She continued to stuff a simple jean skirt, extra jeans, and a sleeve less turtle neck sweeter into her duffle bag to change into after her work out, as well as her bow and her two favorite daggers, that she always took with her where ever she went, and made sure that her the novels for her American authors class as well as her German history book were in her bag. She decided to ignore it and hope that they go away, because she knew none of her friends would be up till at least eight because none of them had class till ten.

She was putting up her hair into a simple bun when the knocking on the door stopped. Thankful that who ever had shown up was gone, she simply continued to get ready to go to the archery range for her warm ups before her class. Unfortunately, luck was not with her on this day. Just as she was pulling her leather coat on and grabbing for her bag to head for the archery range to practice her archery, someone burst through the door to her bedroom with an unbearable crash. At the sound she quickly spun around leaving her duffle bag on the bed.

She could tell it was a man at first appearance from his broad, wide set shoulders and a straighter less curved body then a female, but could tell little else about him as he was dressed solely in black, except for a military issued jacket, with a ski cap pulled down over his face. He appeared to stand at around six foot two and would have been considered average in weight, though it could have been more towards the heavy side. The only feature of his that she could see clearly were his coal black eyes, they seemed to have a life all their own and to see into her soul and find her wanting of something.

She was so shocked at someone suddenly appearing in her room, that before she could even think to react to what was going on around her, the unfamiliar man had already tackled her to the ground. He held her pinned beneath him, one of his elbows rammed into her stomach and straddled over her legs holding them in place. He had his hand placed over her mouth and told her in a whisper, "If you don't scream or fight you might live."

As he was getting off of her, after having received a nod of assent from her, she suddenly let loose a violent kick that nailed him just to the left of his manhood. As he fell to the floor, instead of trying to protect himself from further attack like most men, he reached into the pocket of his military issued jacket and pulled out a small .9mm hand gun. He aimed it right for her heart and pulled the trigger before he slumped to the floor from pain, curling into a small ball to wait for it to dissipate.

Alindan didn't notice any of his actions because as soon as she kicked him she jumped up and turned as quickly as possible to grab her duffle bag and pull her daggers from it to stop him. Just as her hand wrapped around the handle of her duffle bag she felt a pain exploded through her chest. Her last coherent thought as she looked in front of her was:

'How did I get into the woods?'

(from the guard, Harilis', point of view.)

I was out wondering the forests around Rivendell waiting for the hobbit, Frodo, to awakecouncil could be held, and the matter of what to do about the ring of power could be decided, so that I could go back to my quiet job that as Head of the Guard. When suddenly I heard a light thud as if something had simply fallen down not too far away in the trees. Turning, I followed the sound into the woods and to it's source. I came upon the form of a young mortal woman, she appeared to be in a grave state of injury. It didn't appear that she would last much longer without any kind of serious aid.

I quickly picked her up, noticing the hole that passed through her chest, just missing her heart and hopefully all of her other vital organs, and all of the blood that had pooled around her in the short amount of time that she had been laying there. Quickly I grabbed her bag as well, hoping it may hold some clues as to who she was and how she came to be in our forest, I set out for Lord Elrond. As I carried her to his talan, I noticed that she had a slight cast to her skin as if she were made of magic or maybe as if that was what was keeping her alive at the moment.

She appeared to be about five foot seven or eight if she were standing, and her waist long honey blond hair was matted with blood and sticking to her sides and back. Her figure was as slight as any elf maiden I had ever met yet she held more curves then any elf, with larger hips. The pack I found beside her was quite different then any I had seen before in my three-thousand plus years of life and travel. It seemed to be made so that if it were carried on the back it would run the same as the spine and fit between the shoulder blades.

As we entered Elrond's dwelling Lady Arwen came running towards us, the skirt of her flowing, white dress whipping in the breeze made by her movements. "What has happened Harilis? Who is this? Where did you find her?"

"I do not know, my Lady. I only just found her in the woods near the western boarder. All I know is that she is injured and in need of your fathers aid," I replied to her as she began leading us along the hallway to where her father was.

"He is in there, Harilis. I hope that he is able to help her. I get the feeling that she will be very important in things to come." Suddenly, she was gone down the side corridor and out of the building, a simple flash of her white dress was the only indication that she was here at all.

I quickly knocked on the door only to have it opened be a very frustrated looking Lord Elrond, or at least he was until he saw the burden in my arms. Moving out of the doorway he instructed, "Quickly; bring her inside, lie her down here on the bed. Now go and get two of the other healers from the healing talan and quickly, mind you, we haven't much time if she is to live beyond the night."

I ran swiftly down the corridor to the healing talan, promptly grabbed the first two healers I saw and pulled them with me to Lord Elrond's chambers and their patient. After I pushed them inside and shut the door behind them, I wondered off into the gardens to try and order my thoughts about what had happened and how this young woman could have ended up in the forest surrounding Rivendell.

As I approached the nearest of the gardens, I saw Lady Arwen with Lord Aragorn and Prince Legolas, whispering quietly with them. I start to back away so as not to disturbed them when Lady Arwen called out to me. "Wait Harilis, how is the young woman you brought in doing? Was father able to help her?"

"I do not know, My Lady. Your father requested the help of two other healers, though. I therefore do not believe she is in good shape. That is more than he called in to heal Master Frodo from the wraith's sword," was all I could reply to inquiries, I did not know any more as of yet. I'd silently joined them sitting across from Lady Arwen on the grass.  
"If you do not mind my intrusion what are you two talking about?" Legolas interrupted the silence that had fallen. Aragorn simply nodded his head in agreement with Legolas, wanting to know the answer for that question as well.

"Not at all," I replied and went on to explain to him the story of how I had found the young maiden. About fifteen minutes later I was just finishing up my tale, when Lord Elrond approached the small group of us a sad, but patient look upon his face.

"We have healed her as best as we can. Now all we can do is wait and hope that she will live through the night. If she is still with us in the morning, she should be all right. Tonight will be the hardest for her in her journey to health."

At his words, our group slowly disbanded and each of us went our separate way. Little did the rest of us know, Prince Legolas had gone back to the young maidens room to sit watch over her all throughout the night. Not even he knew the reason for his vigil. Only to be found and relived of it in the morning by Lady Arwen.

(back to god's view)

While all of this was happening in Rivendell, near Isengard another person from Earth appeared on middle Earth. Now this was no ordinary man either. He was part of Alindan's past life, one that she wanted to never have to face again and that she hadn't had to deal with in over a year. Garrett was her half brother, from her mother's first husband, and he was her one demon. When they were small children, ages 2 through 5, and 7 through 10 respectively, he had taken care of her. He had loved the attention he received from her, the fact that she loved to follow him around and that she tried to act like him. That is until he had to deal with her by himself.

He had become violent towards her starting at the age of six. He was five years older then her and had been left in charge of her for the night for the first time. She had been out riding her bike around the neighborhood and had fallen and skinned her knee. She came in crying for her mother, when Garrett yelled at her to shut up. She just keep right on crying from both fear and pain. As he had never been harsh to her like this before.

"If you don't shut it right this minute, I'll slap you across the room, you ungrateful little brat!" He screamed at her. This only frightened her more, causing her tears to increase. Garrett, being so pissed off at the endless flow of tears coming from the child and not knowing how to stop them, let loose and slapped her so hard that she was knocked into the table three feet behind her, causing a purple and green bruise to start to spread across her back as a bright red hand print appeared on her cheek. The slap caused her to fall silent and so Garrett wondered off to watch T.V. again.

This was the first of many such attacks that Alindan was forced to suffer through, because her mother and father would not to listen to a bad word spoken about their perfect, responsible son. Each time he would beat on her he derived more pleasure from her pain, and so continually increased the amount of damage that he would do to her in any one incident. He felt that if she couldn't learn a lesson the first time it was 'taught' the 'lesson' should be given to her again and again. He was the only one to feel that she received to much attention from their parents and so he made sure that she always felt bad about herself.

Garrett was allowed to come to Middle Earth only because an outside force had brought another source of good into the world and therefore Evil was allowed to bring her equal or at least her demon to middle Earth to try and counter what ever she might do to help. Saruman the White came out of his tower to greet the young traveler and to try and bring him to his side in the war for Middle Earth.

"Welcome to the tower of Saruman the white known as Isangard. You are greeted as a friend and are welcome here," Sarumam said as he approached the crouched figure. He looked the man over, he would stand at around six foot two and had coal black eyes. His hair was a raven black and reached his shoulders. He seemed to have a murderous look in his eyes and was dressed all in black, a slip of black cloth held in his hand as well as an army issued jacket laying on the ground beside him, a .9mm gun held in his other hand.


	2. elves

Heart of Gold

Written by Valanthe

Betaed by The Dark One Reborn and The Spaz

A/N: All of the elvish used in this story comes from home . Netcom . Com/ heensle/ lang/ elvish/ elvish. It is based off of Tolken's original language I use both the Quenya version and the Sindarin version. This based mainly off of the book though there will be a little of the movies in it.

Chapter 2—Elves?

A cool breeze was blowing through the window of Alindan's room causing Legolas to stir from where he had fallen asleep sitting at her side. It was a good thing that he had awoken at that point because not moments later Alindan stirred from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes only to whimper from the pain the bright light caused and quickly closed them again. A few seconds later she slowly opened her eyes again to see Legolas sitting in a chair right beside her bed.

Giving him a questioning look she asked, "Who are you?"

"Father what do you know of the young woman that Harilis found in the woods yesterday?" Arwen asked as she entered her father's private library.

"Not much, I am afraid all I know at this point is that she is not from our world. I do know that she will be of vast importance in the days to come. Though I do not know in what way she will help," Elrond said turning to face his daughter, a book held in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Arwen continued to ask her father even though she felt he probably knew no more then she did about what use this stranger would be to them in the future.

"She is shrouded in shadow making it impossible to discern what is to happen to her, yet I can feel a strange impression of power coming from her at all times, though at times it does not seem to be her own. It's almost as if someone is feeding her power till her body accepts where it is." Elrond walked over to his desk and, sat down behind it, "If you would like to know more, why don't you head over to her room and check on her? She should be waking soon Then you can ask her for yourself what happened to bring her to our city."

With the clear dismissal from her father, Arwen headed to the younger lady's room to see how she is feeling and to be there to help her prepare for a meeting with her father on how she came to be there, when she awakes.

"My name is Legolas. And what my I ask is your name, fair maiden?" The Prince asked as he leaned forward in his seat to get a closer look at her. He noticed that her eyes were two different colors. Her left was blue and her right was green.

Alindan couldn't help but stare at the man before her when she heard his name. She quickly took in his shoulder length, perfect, blond hair and bright, clear, blue eyes that seemed to almost glow with life. She had to admit that he did look an awful look like the Legolas from Tolken's books but he couldn't have been the same. That Legolas was an elf or could he be, for at that moment he moved his hair from his face reveling a slender pointed ear. "You're an elf?" she cried out just as lady Arwen entered the room.

"Yes..." Legolas replied slightly at a loss for why she would react the way that she had, a look of confusion going across his face.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Alindan asked quickly making sure to keep perfectly still so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"You are in Rivendell in the home of Lord Elrond. You were found in the woods just outside the city. You were then brought here by one of the guards to be healed," Legolas answered her questions. He was about to ask her name again when she interrupted him further.

"Wait just a minute. I'm in Rivendell, in the home of Lord Elrond, in

Middle Earth right? What is the date?"

"Yes you are in Middle Earth where else would you be? As for the date it is October the twenty first and it is nine o'clock in the morning. Why do you ask?" Legolas responded.

"That means Frodo hasn't woken up yet, which means the council has yet to be held. Crap! I am so going to have to have a talk with Lord Elrond and Gandalf. Too bad Lady Galadriel isn't here she would know what to do," Alindan started to ramble incoherently.

"My Lady, please do not over work yourself with worry, you will only cause your wounds to worsen. Now, if I may ask again what is your name?" Legolas asked while trying to sooth the young woman.

"Oh,. my apologies! My name is Alindan Thomas. It is a pleasure to meet the prince of Mirkwood as well as the Evenstar Lady Arwen," Alindan responded having seen Arwen standing in the door way to the room behind Legolas.

"How did you know my name and title?" Arwen asked as she looked a the young lady before her in confusion.

"Yes and how did you know I was a prince?" Legolas added to Lady Arwen's question with one of his own.

"Mana tiara lle faica? Aren't these common facts well know in the community?" (what do you mean?) Alindan asked Arwen and Legolas both, thinking it may be simpler if she used their original tongue.

"Le pedoedhelen? Manen—ir le flein?" (you speak elvish? How—when did you learn?) Legolas asked her quickly jumping from his chair in surprise.

"I only know a little bit from study I can read it far better then I can speak it though, for I had no one to teach me the pronunciations of the words as I went." Alindan said having switched back to common, her limited vocabulary of elvish being used up on the one sentence.

"Would you like to learn more my lady?" Legolas asked her as he slowly sat himself back down in the chair.

"I would love to! I find the language to be one of the most beautiful in the world!" Alindan responded sitting up faster then was probably smart. A groan of pain escaped her lips.

"Are you alright my lady? Where did you hurt yourself?" Legolas asked her quickly as he started to rise from his chair only to be stopped by her waving her hand at him.

"I am fine. I just moved a little to fast is all. I was also wondering if I could get you to look at my archery skills and see if they need any work. Maybe I could also find someone to teach me how to wield a sword as well?" She asked shyly, barely able to look at him for fear of him making fun of her for being a woman.

As if he were able to sense her unease, he quickly put it to rest. "Of course I would my lady, but only after Lord Elrond tells you that you can get up and be about. Is that understood?" He asked her, giving her a look that was suppose to intimate, but only seamed to make her laugh.

"Of course, Your Highness. I would never dream of going against your wishes," She said, enough sarcasm laced through her voice so that he knew she wasn't serious, but only enough so that he knew she was joking.

"Then it would be my pleasure to teach you my lady. I think that you would make a very apt student," He agreed. "Now I will take my leave of you ladies and allow Lady Arwen to help you to dress and get ready for a meeting with Lord Elrond," He said as he rose from the chair and bowed to both women before leaving them. He then went to speak with Harilis about a possible swordsmanship trainer for the young Lady Alindan.

With out any real thought Garrett pulled his .9mm out and shot it straight at Saruman's head. Saruman having guessed that this would be the man's reaction, threw up a shield that blocked the shot from reaching him.

"Now, now. Why would you want to shot a man who is only trying to help you to get your revenge on the woman who caused you to come here," Saruman said to Garrett in an antagonizing voice as a way to get him angry. Saruman had his orders not to harm the man that would be coming to him, unless the man completely refused to help them.

"Now why would I trust some nut in a robe. Huh?" Was Garrett's reply. He simply continued to wait for Saruman to let his shield down so that he could shoot him.

"I am no 'nut in a robe' as you put it. I am Saruman the White. Chief council to the Dark Lord Sauron the Great. The entity who is about to take over this world. You have two choices; you can either join him or be against him," Sauron declared, his voice rising in pitch and volume as he continued to speak. He turned away from the man on the ground and headed back to the tower.

As Garrett watched him leave, he wondered at the best way to get this guy out of the way so that he could go after his half-sister, if she was even here like that crack pot had said. Although his proposition did sound kind of appealing, Alindan would be in no condition to rat him out or even do him any harm. Hell, no one would be able to do any harm with a bullet hole through the chest, let alone his helpless baby sister. Deciding that he would take the offer, at least until it proved dangerous, Garrett quickly got up and followed the man in white into the tower.

"Come on, Lady Alindan, you will look lovely in the gown I lent you. Come out of the bath room so that I may finish your hair and you can talk to my father about your being here," Arwen called out through the closed door to the bath. She hoped that the promise of the meeting with her father would entice the young woman out of the bath.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming out," Alindan said as she came out of the bathroom really slowly. "Well, what do you think?"

"You look lovely, seron-nin," (my friend) Arwen answered when she saw Alindan walk out in the floor length, blue to green gown that accented her multicolored eyes.

"Sure, and you're not just saying that to get me to go meet with your father so that you can go see Estel." Alindan said in sing song voice that Lady Arwen could not help but laugh at which simply got Alindan's joke across all the better.

"Come now, Lady Alindan, why would I wish to part from your lovely company? We are growing to be such good friends," Arwen responded after her laughter died down with a huge smile on her face.

"I do not know why you would wish to such a thing. Hmm maybe so that you could have some peace and quiet with the man that you love while I am keeping your father occupied so that he will not encroach upon the two of you together. Though he does approve of Elessar, he just does not what to she you get hurt by his passing when it happens, even though it will be far into the future. I will miss you most dearly, Lady Arwen when I must leave I count you as a good friend though we have only know each other a matter of hours," Alindan said a small tear slipping from her eye.

"And I will miss you, Lady Alindan. You have become like the sister that I never had. Growing up with my three brothers was never easy for me, as most elven women never learn the arts of war and I had no one to tell me that I should not, and so I would follow my brothers to the practice fields and would watch them practice and would practice as well. One of the other girls saw me practicing in the gardens one afternoon and said that I should have been born a fourth son not a daughter for all the sword play I knew. This sent me in tears to my father who comforted me as best he could for he was only a man knew nothing of the matters of the female heart. I wish you had been her that time for I think we would have made quite the pair fighting all the boys at their own games," Arwen returned pulling Alindan into a huge hug.

"Now, you must be off. If you are late, father will be most upset. He has other meetings to attend to today as well," Arwen said as she pulled away from her.

"Yes, yes, I know with al of the preparations for the council coming up, and with Frodo still being unconscious, he has far too much to do than to waste his time with a simple mortal that has trespassed in his land," Alindan said as she walked out the door, not waiting for a reply from Arwen. She knew that the elf princess would contradict her and say that it wasn't true.

Alindan slowly approached the door to Lord Elrond's private study with a slight trepidation. She didn't know if he would greet her kindly or if he would be against her for trespassing on the lands of Rivendell, especially with it being so close to the council. She knocked softly on the door, hoping that he wouldn't hear her so that she could run away and hide from the fact that she was even in Middle Earth.

"Come in, Alindan. You need not fear us," Lord Elrond said as he opened the door just as she knocked. He had heard her foot steps in the hall just before the door and knew of her hesitation due to the slowing of her steps as she got closer to the room.

Alindan, slightly taken aback by his knowledge of her thoughts and her presence, could not speak so she simply walked in to the room with her head bowed and waited to be told what would become of her. Because her head was down, Alindan did not notice the figure clad in gray that sat in the corner watching her and deciding how important to the fellowship she would be, if a fellowship were even to be 

formed.

"Lady Alindan, how are your wounds fairing this morning?" Gandalf asked from his place in the corner.

The question seaming to come from no one and no where startled the poor young woman so badly that she jumped, causing a burst of pain to pass through her chest, making her bend over double trying to ease it. Gandalf seeing his folly quickly stood and put a supportive hand on her back only to have it thrown off by her quick jerk to get out of his reach and away from his presence. Taken aback by her actions Gandalf simply froze and waited for her to calm down.

"I am sorry good sir. I meant no affiance. You simply startled me." Alindan said once her breathing had calmed. She hoped that the simple lie would cover for the fact that she shied away from any male touch after what her brother had done to her.

"It is quite alright child. I simply hope that you did not injure yourself further because of me." Gandalf said noticing her lie, but not knowing what it was covering and felt it was her own business and would not meddle in her affairs.

"Now, Gandalf, if you are willing to behave yourself and if you, Lady Alindan. are alright, we will continue with why we have all gathered her this morning." Lord Elrond said, just barely masking the laugh in his voice as he addressed the two as he walked back to his desk.

"Of course, Lord Elrond." Alindan said as she sat in front of his desk in the chair placed for her. "About what would you like for me to explain?"

"What happened to you just before you were found in our woods?" Lord Elrond asked leaning forward to rest his arms on the desk in front of him.

"I was packing a bag to go to the area where I practice my archery when someone burst into my room. It was a guy dressed all in black, he pinned me to the floor and told me that if I didn't fight or scream, he might spare my life. Well, the only thing going through my head at the time was that I needed to get to my daggers, so when he started to get off of me, I kicked him just left of his manhood. Well that just seemed to piss him off even more and he pulled out a gun and shot me clear trough the chest. That would be the wound you found on me. I do believe that if it weren't for your aid I would be dead right now. That wound would not have been able to be healed.

"I thank you with all of my heart, Lord Elrond, for the aid you have given to me these passed few days. You have my aid in any way you may need it, and you as well Lord Gandalf." She said standing and curtsying before them both and not noticing the surprise that passed across both of their faces.

"How did you know my name, young Lady?" Gandalf asked the young woman giving her a look of confusion.

"Oh my." Alindan said her hand flying up to cover her mouth in her shock. "I come from a world called Earth, just Earth. There the story of the ring is just that, a story. It is one of the best fictional stories ever written. I therefore know the fates of all the companions. But, I ask you now please do not ask me what will happen, for if I tell you it might change the outcome of the war." Alindan explained, her fear for the people of the fellowship plain in her face and words.

"You are wise for one so young. Most would do what ever they could to make themselves important. You, on the other hand, do all you can to protect the fates of those you have not even met before." Gandalf said of her. What ever else he was going to say was interrupted by Alindan's next comment.

"You get me wrong Lord Gandalf. I know already of a few of those I wish to protect. I also know that I will be a part of this journey. I can see no other reason for why I was brought here than to help on this quest." Alindan said as she rose from her chair and left the room to calm her nerves.

'I can't believe I let myself get that out of control. I will have to go and apologize to both Lord Elrond and Lord Gandalf later. I hope that I will still be able to attend the council.' Alindan's thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling out to her.

"Lady Alindan! Lady Alindan, please wait," yelled out Harilis as he came running down the path towards her.

"What is it, my Lord?" Alindan asked of the ellon that had come running towards her.

"Lady Alindan, I was told by Prince Legolas that you wanted to learn the art of swordplay. Is this true my Lady?" Harilis asked.

"Yes it is. I would very much like to learn to use a sword," The lady replied, which caused a smile to appear on the face of the hidden Legolas.

"Well, then, why don't we go and get started?" He asked her. For her response, all she did was give a slight bow and signal for him to lead the way.

Thank you all for your reviews here are the responses:

Kaiwolf Sorry about the first posting of this chapter gothic-emberSorry about the first posting of this chapter  
fhghfh  
Kabuki733701  
Argonath

gothic-ember  
tatiana Remussweetie


	3. trials before friendship

Heart of Gold

Written by Valanthe

Betaed by The Dark One Reborn and The Spaz

A/N: All of the elvish used in this story comes from home . Netcom . Com/ heensle/ lang/ elvish/ elvish. It is based off of Tolken's original langue I use both the Quenya version and the Sindarin version. This based mainly off of the book though there will be a little of the movies in it. Any thing in italics is from the book and those that are bold as well are verse.

Chapter 3—Trials before friendship

It was the twenty-second of October and Alindan woke up to find that it was only five in the morning. Knowing that no one would be up at that time in the morning she decided to look around Rivendell and the home of Elrond. As she was wondering from room to room she found a room full of interments. Looking around she found something that resembled a Baritone Saxophone.Picking it up she began to play very softly. After a little while she realized that the notes were the same as those of a Sax. And she began to play a soft melody that contains all of her hurt and the pain of missing her friends and the world that she knew.

A few rooms down Legolas heard the soft notes coming from down the hall and got up to see who would be up at that time when they didn't need to be. As he approached the door he stayed as quiet he could and peered around the corner. He was quiet shocked to see that it was Alindan plaing the sad soulful music. The music of someone who has lost every thing, but the more he thought about it the more he realized that, yes it did make perfect sense as she had lost every thing that she was familiar with.

When she had finished she stood there and cried out all of her frustrations at the unfairness of her being stuck there with noone whom she knew or could relate to. Unable to stand seeing her crying like that Legolas stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Not caring who was holding her she simply slipped her arms around his waist and held on as if her life depended on the simple contact that she held on him.

When her tears had subsided she looked up to find out in who's arms she had just unleashed all of her tears. When she saw Legolas's smiling face above her she started and took a step back taking her out of his arms but to where he could still rest his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I should not have put you in that situation. It is not your job to offer someone of my place comfort, your highness." Alindan replied backing away from Legolas with caution, afraid that he would be mad at her.

"You have no need to apologize lady Alindan. I could not bare to see you crying like that and it is not below someone that cares to help others when they need it." Legolas replied stepping towards her to offer comfort.

"Please I am no Lady and you need not call me one. And I do owe you an apologue you owe me nothing and yet you help me when I am down. I owe you so much." Alindan said looking down at the ground. "If not for you I would never have been able to work on my sword play, or my archery for that matter. The fact that you have offered me your friendship so easily amazes me. No one has ever been that kind to me that they would offer friendship with out expecting something from me in return. I'm sorry I'm rambling and probably not making much sense as I do. I will leave you in peace your majesty." Alindan said as she walked towards the door.

"Wait," Legolas said grabbing her shoulder. "You were making perfect sense. You have just lost everything you ever knew no one can expect more from you then you have already given. And I will only honor your request if you refrain from using my title and just call me Legolas."

"I can't do that. In front of Lord Elrond I must call you by your title it is only proper and I wish not to offend anyone while I am here. The hospitality and generosity that have been shown to me here already are more then I deserve, andI will take no liberties from anyone. In a few days time I will no longer be in Rivendell and things my be different, but until then I will hold myself to the same standard as anyone else that lives here and knows the rules of etiquette. And you will therefore retain the title you were born with, it is only right that I recognize you as my superior. No matter what you would say there is no way that we can be equal as we are, for I have done nothing, nor do I have any rank in this society, you on the other hand have rank in every society and have done much in you two thousand plus years."

"Lady Alindan, you have more rank then you believe. You know what the future holds for so many, do you think that doesn't make you of vast importance to those that are gathered here for the council? And I would not ask you to call me by my name unless I meant for you to. I would like for you to think of me as a friend not just some elf prince that you have met and may travel with. You have an amazing personality Alindan and you do not show in near enough."

As he looked in to her mix matched eyes he could see the world in the different colors, he could see the forest and his home in one and the sky, ocean, and his future home in the other, it was quiet a powerful thing, it nearly took his breath away, for in the combing of the two he saw his whole existence and the only constant that he found was her.

She stared back at him and found that she could get lost in his eyes and wish never to be found. But she knew it could not be, she would not make him fall in love with her and then force him to give up everything for her because she was mortal she would not put him through that hell.

"Fine but only when we are not in proper company." Alindan replied before sheepishly bowing her heard and mumbling, "Could you show me where the kitchens are I could so use some breakfast."

Laughing at her embarrassment Legolas took her arm and lead her to the kitchens in a peaceful silence.

* * *

Mean while in the kitchen Aragorn and Arwen were enjoying a quiet breakfast of fruit and fresh backed bread and were sharing quite conversation.

"What do you think of the young woman that was found in the woods the other day?" Arwen asked as they continued to eat.

"What about her? I mean she seems to know what will happen to the ring, which bothers me only because I don't know if she will use that knowledge for good, or for ill. But I think she will try hard. I saw her on the practice field yesterday with Harilis working on swordplay, and she seemed to be quiet good."

"She is a bearer of the light do not worry of that. I have seen it in her soul. She will protect the people of middle earth though she has never even meat most of them, nor has she even lived here all that long." Arwen said with confidence.

"If you are sure Arwen then I will try to get to know her and find out how she can help us, I think we could use all the help we can get."

"I agree my love, I agree."

* * *

"You mean he realy tried to challenge you to an archery contest thinking that he would win, even I know that no mortal couls ever beat an elf at archery and I'm not even from a world where elves exisit." Alindan said as Legolas steared her into the kitchen.

When she looked up and realized that the person she had just spoken so rudly about was sitting there in front of her she stopped and brought her hand up to cover her mouth and let out a horifid gasp.

"I am so sorry Lord Aragorn I ment no offence by my words, I just did not think you would do something so foolish, and was shocked to hear tale that you had. Oh there I go again, I'm rambling, I knew this was a bad idea Legolas, I will return to my rooms and not trouble you again." Alindan said before turning to try and make a quick escape from the kitchens. She knew that if Legolas wanted her to stay she would have no choice was much faster then she and would easly be able to stop her form leaving, which was of course what he did because he wanted to try and get her out of her shell.

"You do not have to go Alindan, I'm sure _Aragorn_," Legolas put a strong enphases on hte mans name hoping that she would take it as a hint to call him by that and not add a title, "dose not mind at all that you said what you did he learned from his folly as do we all."

"He is quight the smart elf you should pay his words head as dosn't offten use so many at once, isn't that right my tight lipped friend?" Aragorn said with a laugh at the end.

The group passed breakfast in this mannor but Legolas was still dissapionted because Alindan had barly said a word after her attempt to leave.

* * *

After they had finished breakfast Alindan excused herself to go work on her sword play, for she knew that if she were to travle with the felowship she would have to know how to fight and how too fight well. They others decided to follow her and watch just not let her know they were doing so. When they arrived at the practice feilds they found her already sparing with Harilis both of them matching eachother move for move. Then so suddenly even Legolas almost missed it Harilis nocked her sword out of her hand and had his at her throat stopping her from continuing.

"Not bad My Lady, you are improving quite nicly not even the prince can come as close to matching me." Harilis said to her removing his blade from her neck.

"I may be getting better but I am still not good enough. I must be better before we leave Rivendell. I do not want ot risk anyone's life because they feel the need to protect me I want to prove that I can take care of myself." Alindan said picking up her sword and practicing a few moves on the air in front of her as she spoke. "You lot might as well come out I know that you are there."

Legolas, Aragorn, and Arwen all ateped forward around the trees they had been behind wiht sheepish grins on there faces. Legolas didn't seem to be quite as embaressed by being found out as the other two did Alindan noticed even though she still had not looked directly at any of them.

"It was a marvalise desplay Alindan I have never seen anyone do so well against Harilis." Lady Arwen said walking up ot the other woman.

"I thank you for the complement, it is do to someone better then myself I have to feel as I have yet to not be all but killed by Harilis when we practice." Alindan returned before she headed off to her rooms leaveing the others to stand there and wounded at her behavior and why she seemed so determined to keep her own councel on everything when they all realized that she needed someone to talk to. By silent vote they elected Legolas the one to try and get close to her as had already gotten her to slightly open up to him.


End file.
